


The bear

by FKAErinElric



Series: Family Forever [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Cute little brother, Gen, Memories, Sick Character, Teddy Bears, Young Tracys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FKAErinElric/pseuds/FKAErinElric
Summary: While John is sick Alan gets him a stuffed bear. (Young Tracys)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ages: Alan 6, John 15

Lucille smiled as she looked down at little Alan, her youngest child. He had a bear under one arm and a bag in his hand. He looked up at her and smiled. “Mommy will this make him feel better?” He asked holding up the bag.  
“Of course Alan.” She said running her fingers through his hair. Her second child John had caught a nasty cold a few days ago. She hoped John would be able to come with them to the outing but he was unable to. Lucy tried often to spend time with each and every one of her children. This outing was a simple on to the local mall, to take Alan to the build a bear place and John to the book store. Although she had the book for him tucked away in her bags the youngest member of the family wanted to make him a bear.  
Lucy opened the front door of their house. Jeff had taken his other children to the movies and her mother in law Ruth had come around to keep an eye on John. Not that he needed someone to watch him given how old he was she still worried about him. “How’s John?”  
“Been asleep most of the day, I offered him some soup and he wasn’t too interested.” Grandma Tracy added as Alan ran up to her grinning ear to ear.  
“I made a bear.” He held it out and Ruth admired it. Alan made himself a bear in a racing outfit. “And I made Johnny a bear.”  
“Well I’m sure he’ll love it.” As soon as she said that the young one took off upstairs to go see his brother.  
Lucy followed behind to check on John. Alan got the room before her and she stood back and listened.  
“Johnny, I got you something!” Alan exclaimed.   
“Allie, don’t get up here. You’ll catch my cold. What did you get me?” Asked John  
Alan handed him the bag. “I wanted to wrap it but mommy did that for me.”  
John looked at the bag which was done in star and planet pattern. He smiled as he reached down into the bag and pulled out the gift. He smiled most teenagers would be mad and act all tough to receiving a gift of a bear. This bear was pretty cute, it was in an astronaut outfit and its tag said Ted Spaceman.  
“He’ll help you feel better.” Alan said sounding very serious.  
He smiled and coughed. “I feel a little better already. Thanks buddy.”  
Alan grinned and went in for a hug then stopped. “Crud I forgot you’re sick.” He looked around like he didn’t know what to do.  
John coughed again. “I’ll take a rain check on that hug. Can’t have you being sick too now can we?”  
Alan smiled. “Okay Johnny. Get well soon, I want to go out and see the stars soon.” And with that the young blond boy took off out of the room.  
Lucy patted her youngest on the head. “You did good Alan.”  
He looked up at her. “Thanks mommy.”   
She gave him a hug and whispered. “Remember baby you need to always look over your brothers. Even though they are older than you.”  
“Okay.” She let him go and he went back down stairs.  
She walked into John’s room. “How are you feeling John?”  
John was admiring the stuffed toy and looked up at her. “Still a little sick, been coughing all day. Grandma offered me soup and I turned her down. I don’t need to be sick to my stomach too.”  
She giggled. “I’ll make you some soup. I’m sure she was just going to make can soup anyways. Oh and here’s the book you wanted.”  
“Can’t trust her to make something from a can either.” He said with a laugh then he started coughing. “Thanks for the book.”  
“I’m going to get you some medicine too.” And with that she left.  
Sometime later she returned to the room to check on him and bring him food. Her second son was curled up on his side with the bear. She smiled and took out her phone and took a picture of him.

Many years later, Alan was sitting here beside his grandma as she was looking through some pictures.  
“Whatcha doing grandma?” He asked looking over at her.  
“Oh looking through some memories. Trying to find something nice to hang up around the house.” She turned a page and he spotted a picture.  
“Is that John?” He asked spotting a picture of his brother as a teenager curled up with a bear in a space suit.  
She held it up to him. “Yeah your mother was always fond of that one. Do you remember getting him that bear?”  
He nodded “Yeah I remember that. I thought that bear would help.” He laughed “Such a dumb idea giving a teen a bear.”  
“Well I and your mom thought it was sweet.” She said flipping the next page. “There we go a good family photo.”  
“I wonder if he kept it?” He asked himself out loud as she walked out of the room. He signed and picked up his holopad. He always remembered the promise he made to his mom to look after his older brothers. At the time it seemed odd. He was the baby in the family it was their job to look after him according to the laws of the world (and people he knew in school back in the day) Being honest he took pride in looking out for them as much as they looked out for him.  
Clicking on the holopad he called his brother in space. “Hey there John.”  
His blue hologram appeared. “Hey there Alan is everything okay?”  
“All good here, I’m just calling to talk and check on you.”  
He nodded. “I’m good Al. Although…”  
“Yeah?”  
“I finished all the books I brought with me and… I need something to read. I wont be able to come down for a while because there is some storms developing and they are looking nasty.”  
“Name the book and I’ll send it up.”  
John smiled. “Such a good little brother.”  
“Don’t ruin my reputation.” He said with a wink  
John listed off the books he wanted and unlooked his bed room from Thunderbird 5.  
Alan went in there going over the list mentally. He headed to John’s book shelf and picked up some of the books and dropped them into the bag. As he picked up a few he spotted something out of the corner of his eye. He looked at it and realized it was the bear he got him as a child. He smiled to himself, John kept it. And that meant more to him then what he thought it would.  
Alan’s heart felt warm as he made his way to the area with the space elevator. Loading the books in the elevator and sending it up into space. He contacted John again. “Books are on their way.”  
“Thanks Alan I appreciate it.”  
“Oh and… I see that you kept that bear I got you.”  
John laughed. “You sound surprised.”  
“I never thought you were sentimental.”  
John smiled. “Al, I’ve kept every single book I’ve ever owned and you never thought I was sentimental.”  
“Nope thought you just really, really liked books.” He said with a laugh  
“Well that I do. But that bear means a lot.”  
He smiled. He was glad that his brother had kept that silly thing all those years later.  
“Oh and Alan… if you tell anyone about that bear…” He gave him an evil smile. “Just remember I know almost every single secret about you.”  
Alan felt a little worried. “Don’t worry John I won’t.” He knew his older brother was serious.   
John said his good byes as he shut off the holo link. Alan gave a small laugh. He knew that John was serious with the threat but it still made him happy to know that John kept that silly bear for so long. And also he had a little bit of black mail on his space loving brother… unless he was desperate. He had no idea what dirt John had on him.


End file.
